


Bubbles!

by DigitalAlice



Category: South Park
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalAlice/pseuds/DigitalAlice
Summary: I'm sure I could have thought of a better name for this story but who doesn't love the word bubbles, am I right*cough*Craig and Tweek take a bath together.





	Bubbles!

‘What if someone sees us?’

Tweek squirmed as Craig pulled him towards the bathroom.

‘Nobody is going to know,’ Craig said, tugging on Tweek’s wrists.

‘But-‘

‘Tweek, your parents are out all day, and all our friends think we are playing Playstation at my house. We are alone in this house and nobody can get in. Nobody will see us.’

Craig led him into the bathroom, where the bathtub was filled with steamy water.

‘Look,’ Craig said, taking Tweek’s chin to make him face the bath. ‘I even added extra bubbles, just for you.’

Tweek looked down at the tub cautiously.

Craig sighed.

‘We don’t have to if you’ve changed your mind.’

‘N-no...’ Tweek mumbled. ‘It’s not that. It was my idea, after all.’

‘That doesn’t mean you can’t change your mind. I won’t be upset.’

‘I want to,’ Tweek said with a determined face.

Craig smiled. Tweek was so damn cute when he was being stubborn.

Craig stripped out of his clothes, relishing the blush on Tweek’s face. He stepped up to Tweek and helped him unbutton his shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders. The blonde boy shuddered, but reached down to unzip his jeans, letting them fall round his ankles.

It was only when his fingers were hooked in the waistband of his underwear that Tweek truly hesitated. They’d never been naked in front of each other before. They’d had a few make out sessions with some heavy petting, but it was always just clumsy touches while they stayed fully clothed. And now Craig was naked in front of him, waiting-

Tweek gave a startled yelp when Craig touched his hip. Craig was watching him with a gentle look that made Tweek excruciatingly self-conscious. How long had he been frozen in place, startled and uncertain?

He summoned all of his courage and stripped off his underwear. Craig led him to the bath and stepped in, sliding down until only his shoulders and up were visible. He held Tweek’s hand, guiding him closer.

‘It’s a good temperature,’ Craig said, trying to entice him in.

‘Where should I sit?’ Tweek asked, considering positioning himself at the other end of the tub.

‘Right here.’ Craig pointed down at his lap.

‘Ehhhh....?!’

‘Look.’ Craig pulled on Tweek’s hand, guiding it down into the bubbles until his fingers brushed against one of Craig’s knees. Then he brought Tweek’s hand over to his other knee.

‘See? I have my legs apart so you can sit right here, next to me.’

‘You’re sure?’ Tweek asked hesitantly, stepping into the water.

Craig nodded and reached up to take Tweek’s waist. He guided Tweek down into the water slowly.

‘See? It’s not so bad.’

Tweek leaned back against Craig’s chest. To his credit, there were an _insane_ amount of bubbles. Tweek scooped some up and blew them into the air, watching as they cascaded down.

‘You’re not going to take off your hat?’ Tweek asked. ‘You’ll get bubbles on it.’

‘I’m sure it will survive,’ Craig said, kissing Tweek’s shoulder.

Craig had counted on Tweek being a bundle of nerves, and had brought an army of supplies to keep his mind at ease. As well as the frothy bubbles, he’d also brought rubber ducks and toys, mini water pistols, even toy fish with a fishing net. Tweek scooped the fish up light-heartedly while Craig massaged soap down his torso. Tweek shivered when Craig’s fingertips brushed over his nipples lightly, and every so often Craig would softly kiss or bite his shoulders.

Their bath was just adult enough that Tweek felt really, really good all over. And it was just childish enough that he didn’t start freaking out. When Tweek had jokingly suggested they take a bath together, he hadn’t expected Craig to agree. He certainly didn’t expect it to go this well.

Craig had told him in the morning that today was the day they would have a chance to try it. Tweek had been on the verge of a panic attack at the realisation that his romantic daydream was about to become a reality, and he’d only calmed down when Craig assured him that he wouldn’t take things too far.

True to his word, Craig wasn’t touching him erotically, even when Tweek shifted to get comfortable and the friction caused them both to sigh pleasantly. Tweek used the mini water pistol to send a fountain of water into the air, and tried to catch it on his tongue as it trickled down.

When the water cooled, Craig helped Tweek out of the bath and dried him, running the towel across his skin softly. When they were both cleaned up and dressed, they curled up together on the couch. Craig had been silent ever since they left the bath, and although Tweek felt relaxed, he wondered if Craig was disappointed.

‘You didn’t enjoy it?’ Tweek asked quietly, looking up at Craig.

‘I did. Did you?’

Tweek nodded, resting his head against Craig’s chest. Seeing Craig naked for the first time, taking the bath together, being dried by him… and just in general, being so close to Craig without actually _doing_ anything; all of these things excited Tweek and frustrated him, and there was a heat all over his body that burned when his thoughts lingered on that excitement.

‘But…’

‘But what?’ Craig tensed up. He didn’t want Tweek to regret anything, and had been waiting in quiet fear since their bath. He was expecting Tweek to start overthinking and consequently regret their decision.

‘Next time-’

‘There’s going to be a next time?’ Craig asked, his fear turning to hope. Tweek punched his shoulder playfully.

‘Yes.’

‘Next time, what?’

‘Next time,’ Tweek said, ‘I wouldn’t mind if you did want to take things a bit further.’

Craig laughed, pulling Tweek close.

‘I see. And people think _I’m_ the kinky one out of the two of us.’

 


End file.
